1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an exercising device, and more particularly to a portable exercise wheel for strengthening the user's muscles.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Physical fitness is almost universally a recognized goal, but those that have no regular sports activities require a significant effort and discipline. Moreover, regular exercise is beneficial for health. In the art and practice of callisthenic physical conditioning, there are many exercise patterns and practices that are followed. Popular among these are so-called “push-ups,” in which the person doing the exercise lies supine, stomach-down on a floor or deck with hands in direct correlation (at least approximately) under shoulders and then, with body as rigid as possible (with, preferably, stomach and knees never actually touching the floor), pushes himself up from the floor to the highest possible elevation with the arms (using the body in such position); then returns himself as close as figuratively possible to the floor or deck only to resume the exercise as many times as capability may permit or as may be desired for the involved individual. The recommended exercises are repeated and monotonous. For this reason, the discipline of daily use is usually broken.
Because of the busy modern life and the limited living space, many indoor exercising devices have been developed. Exercise wheels like many other devices are inexpensive, convenient, and adaptable to home use whenever the user's schedule permits.
Examples of prior art exercise wheels may be seen in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,920,418; 3,084,547; 3,403,906; 3,752,475; 4,136,867 and 5,707,325. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,017,296; 6,146,318; and 6,264,587 show exercise wheels having a housing and chassis, and typically, including a means of recovery to assist returning the exercise wheel to its starting position.